Give Me One Good Reason
by EraTomo
Summary: Luna's contemplations on her future and love. x Oneshot. T for the word 'sex.'


**Give Me One Good Reason**

* * *

As Luna stared up out of the window of her bedroom into the dark and starry night sky, she felt strange. She felt alone, yet surrounded. She felt somewhat constrained and claustrophobic, yet lost.

Everyone knew that she was an incredibly weird person. It was simple knowledge, of course. Luna wouldn't have it any other way. Believing that strange, impossible creatures existed—which they did, mind—was much more fun than simply believing anything that was written on a book, no offense to Hermione Granger.

But she was so strange. It seemed as if no one would ever be able to love her. But, being unloved seemed like such a lonely life.

'Do it!' She told herself. 'Give me one good reason why love and getting married doesn't have to be for me, for everyone!'

'And depressed angsty reasons don't cut it?' She asked herself.

'Of course not!' She retorted.

'Well, no one really _has_ to get married.'

'But, isn't that something that's supposed to make us—humans, muggles, wizards, even animals—normal? Make us live?'

'Maybe. But there's a lot more to life.'

'Is there?'

'Since when have you been one to let your hormones get the better of you!? Of course there is! You can travel, follow a career, or your education! Keep in touch with your friends without worrying about them not getting along with your fiancé. You can adopt kids, you know. Kids are supposed to be the greatest joy, even greater than marriage.'

'Yeah. I do love kids. But I'd have to support them on my own.'

'Yeah, you would! You'd be such a good role model. And, you know you're not interested in sex yet.'

'I doubt I ever will be.'

'Then how will you have kids?!'

'That'd be a one night thing. Maybe I'll tolerate sex once a month, just for my husband!'

'Like hell you'll find a guy like that until you're forty.'

'…Yeah. You know, those reasons sound like desperate grasping at an uncertain future by a desperate woman.'

'But, you're not desperate. Do you even _like_ anyone at your school?'

'…No.'

'Neville even asked you out! If you were desperate, you'd have said yes. And you're not one to worry about looks.'

'No.'

'So..? I've given you maybe twelve good reasons.'

'But there are reasons to get married…'

'Like what? If you haven't been an emotional person, and you're not physical or sexual, you're not missing anything.'

'What about someone to share memories with? To… I dunno, talk to!'

'…Friends?'

'Yeah…'

Luna's busy mind fell silent for a long while again. There wasn't much wrong with not getting married, was there? Not many people even considered it until they were nearing thirty with a boyfriend they _thought_ they might love, unsure if they were _the_ one, but realizing that they were nearly thirty. They get married for the heck of it, or because they won't find anyone better, and then get divorced five years later. Thought it was hard at thirty? Try it with a kid and no money at thirty-five.

That could all be avoided if you were just fine enough with yourself that you were okay with being single, Luna decided. And as of now, she had convinced herself she was. In fact, thinking it over, it would probably be for the best, for now at least! She had always wanted to travel the world and discover the creatures her father was always talking about, and then laugh at people who had doubted her, Hermione _not_ included. After all, her friends _were _the world to her!

And, she really couldn't _stand_ the idea of sex.

As a breeze playfully lifted her curtains away from the wall and the window, Luna's doubts cleared. The future was still a long ways a way, and where ever it took her, she was fine with it.

* * *

I kind of just had sudden inspiration from the fic, "The Tales of Weasley the Father". Just check it out, it's in my favorite stories section of my profile. It's very interesting and well written, by dieselwriter.

xD

Oh yeah! Disclaimers all around: I don't own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling, so there! HA!

EraTomo


End file.
